micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Main Page
Please see the User's Guide for help on writing and editing articles. If you want to nominate an article, you should nominate it at the Featured Article Candidates page. Visitors are encouraged to sign the Guestbook We have more than pages now. This is a database of micronations, small nations, created for various purposes. This database includes listings of micronations, micronational organizations, and government agencies of micronations. The page was founded in 2005. For the version of this encyclopedia in Portuguese, visit http://pt.micronations.wikicities.com or use an electronic translator. Existing Macronations and Micronations *Acadame North *Aerican Empire *Aerlig *Alexandria (formerly Madland) *Alextown *Amokolia *Anatefca *Anewgo *Appalachia *Araucania and Pantagonia *Area of Ptyxur http://ptyxur.zoomshare.com *Ark Maramia *Armed Tyrannical Republic of Gariston *Autopia *Ayrd *Babkha *Beardmonkeya *Bumbunga *Carpathian Empire *Celestia *Colonial Alliance *Commonwealth of Karantania *Conch Republic *Confederation of Ashbourtanian Commonwealths, the *Corvina *Cuchys world *Dawesland *Democratic Principality of Seraya *Demokria *Dominion of British West Florida *Duchy of Avram *Eastern Republic of Matt *Elleore *Empire Washitaw de Dugdahmoundyah *Empire of Atlantium *Empire of Deloraine-Cavers *Empire of Iridia *Erusca http://mega-pal.tripod.com/ *Federal Republic of Cyberia *Federal Republic of Simland *Federated Commonwealth *Federation of Korolev *Protectorate of Forbes *Former Tasmanian Republic of Yemono *Free Socialist Republic *Freedonia *Frelandia *Frestonia *Gangsterville *Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands *Global Principality of Pazal *Happy Tree Friends Land *Hay on Wye *People's Republic of Herrengia *Holy Empire of Tritoniakamia *Humoria *Hutt River Province Principality *Imperium of DeWaCo Estates *Impero *Independent Long Island *Islamic Emirat of Brazil *Jirmania *Johnsburg Confederation *Kingdom Kreutzberg *Kingdom of Bahoudiihttp://images.wikia.com/common/skins/common/images/button_bold.png *Kingdom of Celtabria *Kingdom of Lovely *Kingdom of Redonda (Fifth World Council-recognised micronation) *Kingdom of celtabria *Kingdoms_of_Redonda (Wikipedia article) *KugelMugel *L'Anse-Saint-Jean *Ladonia *Lolanon *Mañana Império *Micro Nation of Kali *Morovia *Neue Slowenische Kunst *New Africa *New Jerusalem Kingdom *New Worcester Kingdom *North Dumpling *Nova Roma *Orange (Formerly Empire Of The Marlfox) *Pacific Empire *Pasargada *People's Imperial Republic of Jalovaalea *People's Republic of Manslayronia *Porto Claro *Principality of Fergustein *Principality of the Pontinha *Rabillia *Rainbow Creek *Repubblica Sovietica *Republic of Antica *Republic of Gemnoviag *Republic of New Canada * The Republic of Texas *Reunion *Rhegedia *Rijeka *Robland *Roman_Empire *Satirocity *Sealand *Seborga *Shireroth *Slaventia *Slobovia *State of Sabotage *Sweetland *TTF-Bucksfan *Taishen *Talossa *Tavolara *The Bungalow *The Grand Duchy of New Sorbie *The Kingdom of Joshland * Vallicoria *The Kingdom of Vernmark *The Republic of Kaliszium *The Republic of Lucastan *The Republic of Mania *The Republic of Talossa *The Second Republic Of America *Timeria *TorHavn *Triumwirat Erboki *Tycoonia *Tymaria *Umoria *United Oceania *Utòpia *Vikesland *Virtual Commonwealth of Cyberia *Virtustan *Vitla *Wanstonia *Wendland *Whangamomona *Yan *Zatire *Zzanduria Macronations/Micronations That Are No More *Absentia *Aeterna Lucina *Antverpia *Aramoana *Atlantis Project *Atlantis (formerly Audentior) *Celtabria *Chi Nam *Choconya *Cocos Islands *Dinarchy of Antica *Empire of Seraya (formerly Principality of Seraya) *Flying Islands of Jasonia *Geicoland *Germanic federation *Gotzborg *Great Republic of Rough and Ready *Hiberia *Imperial Jahn Empire *Kill All Nations Nation *Kingdom of Thord *Kingdom of the Sedang *Laissez Faire City *Long Republic *Manakva *Matt Island Republic *Menelmacar *Middle Korea *New Swatland *Ozark *Pacary *Free Commonwealth of Penguinea *Pentad Federation *Principality of Marlborough *Republic of Indian Stream *Republic of Madawaska *Republic of Minerva *Rose Island *Sarawak * Skull Country *Slappy Dappy *Swatland *Taisheni Confederation of Manslayronia *The Corporation *The Kingdom of Matt *The Republic of Matt *Torantaanne *United Arlberg Commonwealth *Empire of Vitga *Voltumna *Waveland Micronations That Are Scams *Dominion of Melchizedek *Enenkio Atoll *New Utopia Micronational Jurisdictions (Cybercities, Metrosites, or Boroughs) *Borough of Mount Zion *City of Cyberterra *City of NightCity Intermicronational Organizations *British Commonwealth of Micronations *Commonwealth of Developed Micronations *Ephemeral State Treaty Organization (E.S.T.O.) *European Micronational Union (EMU) *Fifth World Council Accreditation Agency (5WCAA) *Fifth World Council (5WC) *Fifth World Health Organisation (5WHO) *Grand Alliance *Grand Commonwealth *St. Anton Conference *International Union of Micronations (IUMN) *League of Micronations *League of Secessionist States *League of Sovereign Nations *Micronational Professional Registry (MPR) *Open Micronational *Union of North American Micronations *United Chatham Park Micronations *United Micronations Micronational Institutions *Bucksfan University *Centre for Cesidian Law *Cesidian Church Healing Ministry *Cesidian Library *Chatham Park School *Satirocitan Museum Micronational Churches & Religious Groups *Apollon Temple (Apollonia-Gariston) *Cesidian Church *Christian Temple of Visionaries (Gariston) *Church of Amokolia *Micronational Prayer Group (MPR) *Satirism *Silinism *The Church of Mirrorists (Gariston) *Yanism Micronational Companies *Amokolian Coinage Company *British West Florida Company *Cesidian Root *Cyberterra News *Lil' Mart *Royal Press *"Yz Lurb"- Daily Garistian Newspaper Micronationalists *Abraham Jasbleidy *Admiral James D. Quirk *Aidan Wilds *Alie Muscella *Austi Scot *Austin Pafford *Bill Dusch *Bongo Bo *Brian Browne *Capt. Geoffrey T. Spaulding *Cesidio Tallini *Chris Gruber *David Agnew *David Wilds *Dean Kamen *Emperor Quinton the Awesome *Eric Lis *Fabian Maximilian Schneider *Graham Wright *H.R.M. David Eugene I *Hieu Tuong *Ian Anstee *Ilona Isaiah Staller *Jacobus B.S. Kahunamea *Jean Beaumont *Jessten Heimer *Jimmy Dude *John II *John Lenin *King Hayden *Ladislas Gandhi Mazambi *Manny Neira *Matthew Pconja *Michelle Goldschmidt *Pedro Aguiar *Prince Jeffrey II *Queen Anne-Marie *Robert Ben Madison *Sean Porter *Sir Robert Castellano *Sir Ryan Hanrahan *Steven F. Scharff *Theo Chang *Tomaz Painn *Jan Havliš *Victoria Hodgson *Vincent III *Yan Pagh Elements of Micronational Culture or related *14 Commandments *Amokolian Potato Pie *Analytic theology * Ancient Pwarfadian language *Aryezi *Biel Mean Time *Brianese *Bucksfanian astrology *Cesidian calendar *Cesidian law *Conlang *Currency *Cyberanthropology *Dual Citizenship *Duke of Hazzard *Emoluments clause *Fifth World Chronological Standard *Fifth World Declaration *Fifth World Studies *Fifth World *First World *Fourth World *Gemel-Gemeleze *Human Development Index *Independent scholar *Indigo race *Internet Time *Jus cerebri electronici *Kirov Conference *Landlocked developing countries *Least Developed Countries *Macronation *Meditations by Saint Cesidio *Micronation *Nation-state *Network science *Role-playing game (RPG) *Satirocitan Liberal Freedom Party of Oopy Boo Boo * Satirocitan language *Seasteading *Second World *Sixth World *Tallinian Linguistic Classification System *Talossan language *Third World *Titoism *Tribalisation *United Nations *Unrepresented Nations and Peoples Organization *Webindigenous *World *Zibber Zabber Micronational Resources *Microfreedom Index *Open Micronational Category:Macronations Category:Micronations Category:Fourth World Category:Fifth World